User blog:Dimensional consciousness/Orion Black League
Orion Black League is a well known term used to describe the resistance during the Intergalactic Orion Wars. The intergalactic Orion Wars started off as a war between two parties. They were the Empire on one side, and the armies of Light on the other. Later on, the Rebels also entered the scene, as a third party. Some authors use "the black league" to indicate the troops of the Empire, while other authors -such as Lyssa Royal- refer to the Rebels as the black league. "The Orion Black League was an organizational resistance pattern developed during the Orion conflict, to counter the efforts of the Orion Empire, which was attempting physical and spiritual domination of the entire region. The Black League manifested not only as underground paramilitary Resistance organizations, but as a spiritual and philosophical orientation that manifested in many forms. These patterns have attempted balance in other planetary systems and are presently playing out on Earth through the human reincarnational cycle." (reference by Lyssa Royal & Keith Priest, The Prism of Lyra) Atlantian Cataclysm This is the exact same conflict that occurred in Atlantis between the Sons of Belial and the Law of One that escalated into the Atlantian Cataclysm. It is the exact same conflict over territories and ideologies that occur in our present world today. Do you serve self or the negative ego, or do you serve the higher Universal Laws of God? The seed of the Orion conflict is made between those who developed complete reliance on AI technology for gaining access to higher consciousness and immortality, and those who want to align to natural laws and develop themselves spiritually by building their lightbody. This conflict has played out for eons of time in a most destructive and disturbing manner. There were essentially three groups that formed. These three groups were: *the dominators or victimizers *the victims *the resistance This is the basis of Victim-Victimizer mind control and psychotronic warfare that is used on the planet today to influence these traumatic war memories in the human beings Unconscious Mind. Without these galactic memories in the Conscious Mind awareness, many people are mind controlled to play the same archetypal roles form hidden human history, over and over again, destined to repeat them into total self-destruction. The dominators-victimizers were the Orion Empire. The Orion Black League was the resistance to the evil domination of the Orion Group reptilian empire, and yet many became just like their oppressors as they justified war and killing in the process of the resistance. The movie, "Star Wars", was actually based on this Orion Wars conflict. The empire attempted to dominate mentally, emotionally, technologically, and even devised ways to mind control using the psychic arts or Consciousness for an evil purpose. There was apparently a great spiritual Christ Avatar that came forward and awakened the Orion people to teach the Law of Love and Forgiveness. This facilitated the beginning of a mass awakening for the civilization. There are parts of the Orion system that have awakened and parts that are still trying to dominate. The groups still trying to dominate other planets that are located in the Orion system are the reptilian races. Kumara Dragons In the future 5D earth Tara during the 3rd seeding cycles, Tara was the home planet of Etheric Sirians and Orion Humans. The Orion Black League was in alliance with highly evolved Dragon people, the Kumaras, who were working for integration and peace between the humans and reptilians. Those people were led by Sanat Kumara, from the lineage of Venus, who was a prominent leader of the Orion Humans and one of the partial Ascended Masters from earlier evolution cycles. Tiamat Orion humans that were originally from Lyra, formed the resistance against the reptiles called the Orion Black League. Later, this group escaped Orion and traveled to Tiamat, the planet that was originally inhabited by the Etheric Sirians. The Etheric Sirians were the original Guardians of the planet Tiamat, but they were enduring evolution cycles in order to assemble the planetary DNA that would allow them to fully incarnate into the physical matter of the planet. Through several stages of evolution cycles the plan was to generate more dense physical bodies that was merged with the planetary consciousness core magnetism that is required in order to fully protect the planet. In the earlier stages of evolution, the Etheric Sirians embodied into cetacean lines, forming into aquatic bodies that are similar to the dolphin and whales on earth. Before this process of fully embodied physical incarnations was made possible, Nibiruian reptilians destroyed Tiamat exploding the planet into shattered pieces, and some of those pieces became compacted within the body of the earth before it was prepared for hosting life on its surface. Category:Blog posts Category:History/Information Category:Orion empire